Senshi Online
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: I can't help it. I had too much sugar one night before bed and this ended up being the dream I had. I just had to write it and post it. Basically Usagi is in Sword Art Online, having been a Beta Tester, and this is BEFORE she became Sailor Moon...which means none of the others know who she is aside from one person. The one who is the most loyal and follows her into the game. T AU
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if just a month before Luna found and approached Usagi…Usagi went into the world of Sword Art Online having been a Beta Tester? Only…none of the other scouts who weren't quite scouts yet were in there. Just Usagi…well…not quite. After all the Forgotten One went in too. AU OOC Femslash and Bashing)**

Sailor Pluto the Guardian of the Time Gates and sworn protector of her princess fought the urge to strangle something. Right now she was sitting in a 'meeting' with the other high level players of Sword Art Online…why she was even in this game which turned out to be a death trap you ask?

Simple. Her princess. Her precious Moon Princess was stuck in this game without any of the other guards since none of them, aside from Sailor Venus who was in England at the moment, had even awakened themselves yet. She didn't know this would be a death game, hell she didn't even care about this game until her princess got ahold of it. She had seen what would happen if her princess were left alone in the game however. She would be traumatized and be scarred horribly, mentally and emotionally at least, and either become dark and twisted or possibly commit suicide. She refused to let that happen.

"Alright everyone team up!" Diaval called after the arrogant little pig tried to blame Beta Testers for all the deaths, only to be rebuffed by a large man named Agil. Setsuna's, or rather 'Trista' while she was in this game, made sure to memorize the little pigs name 'Kaibou' and face so that she could beat him later. Her princess was a former Beta! How dare he imply that she left people to die?!

"Um…do you mind teaming up with me?" A voice broke Trista out of her thoughts, causing her to look up and her eyes to soften slightly as she finally saw the person she came here for.

Her powers were limited in this world, which meant she couldn't track her princess through the bond all active soldiers had with her…and she couldn't see the future to learn where her princess was.

"Princess…" The word slipped from Trista's mouth without meaning too, making the blond in front of her blush a bit.

"My name is Serena. Um…if it's not too much trouble to ask…do you mind partnering up with me?" Serena asked making Trista shake herself slightly to regain her wits, only to nod slightly.

"I'd be honored. My name is Trista." Trista said smiling slightly at her princess, this working out perfectly for her. She needed to be close to her princess and keep her safe, being in the same party as her princess? Best way to stay close to her.

"I'm mainly a dagger fighter and thrown weapon fighter. You?" Serena asked sitting down next to Trista who gave her a small smile.

"Staff fighting mainly but I do a bit of shield and sword fighting when I need to." Trista said never looking away from her princess as she saw those deep beautiful blue eyes with flecks of silver in them. Those eyes she had looked into when the girl was born in her original life as Serenity…those eyes she had stared into and swore an oath of fealty and loyalty to. How is it that even with pieces and bits of their memories of their princess…none of the others ever realized who she was? There was no way to mistake their princess for another.

"Cool. We cover each others weaknesses." Serena said smiling slightly shyly at the obviously older woman. Despite being over a millennium old… Trista barely looked to be eighteen at the moment whereas Serena was only fourteen.

"I'll protect you." Trista said her voice a solemn oath as she stared at her princess. She meant it too. She'd protect her princess from everything. Other humans and the man made monsters that inhabited this twisted death game. None would harm her princess.

"I don't want you to get hurt either so how about we just protect each other?" Serena asked with a blush as she looked at her hands, idly playing with one of her throwing needles.

"Found a friend there Sere?" A males voice asked from behind making Serena jerk a bit, the throwing needle launching towards the boy on habit and making him yelp as he ducked.

"Kirito! I've told you about startling me like that!" Serena said pouting at the boy who laughed and moved to ruffle her hair before he saw the dark look Trista was giving him.

"Yikes. You found a really protective one didn't you?" Kirito asked backing away from Trista a bit and making her smirk, smiling kindly when Serena turned to look at her curious.

"I don't know what you're talking about but Trista is a good person. I trust her. Who's your new friend though Mister Lone Wolf?" Serena said making Kirito relax and scoff at his 'title' from the blond.

"My partner for the Boss Battle. You ready for this?" Kirito asked making Serena nod but frown slightly.

"Yes but…there's something I think I should tell everyone first." Serena said and then without another word she stood up and walked down to the center stage.

"Um excuse me everyone?" Serena called shyly as she tried to get their attention, only a few people even paying attention to the blond.

"Excuse me?" Serena tried a second time as Trista scowled and stood up, walking down to stand beside her princess.

"Shut up already!" Trista yelled at them all as she slammed her staff into the stone, making everyone except Serena wince at the loud clanging and screeching even as the 'immortal object' screen popped up.

"Thanks Trista." Serena said smiling brightly up at the green haired woman who smiled softly back at her.

"Anytime." Trista said and she meant it. If these idiots tried ignoring her princess again, she'd be more than happy to knock some manners and sense into them.

"Anyways I think we should proceed with the most extreme caution during this Boss battle…and we need to take the guide book handed out by the Beta Testers with a grain of salt. I don't think it'll be exactly the same as the book describes." Serena said looking at everyone now that she had their attention.

"What do you mean?" Daival asked looking surprised and making Serena give a small shy smile as everyone was staring at her, although a few were intimidated by the darkly glaring Trista that was looming behind Serena like some kind of bodyguard.

"Well…isn't it obvious? I mean…some of the fields that were full of game and some small mobs in the Beta are barren now. There are also different quests and some of the mini-bosses have moved positions. Places that were barren in the Beta are full of game or other mobs now, one even had a mid-level mini-boss in it. If all of that's changed then who's to say that the actual Boss himself hasn't been altered in some way such as his second weapon being changed which could affect his entire fight pattern?" Serena asked looking around and making a few of the beta testers in the crowd murmur their agreements to this.

"How would you know what it was like in the Beta? Shouldn't pretty girls like you still be in the Town of Beginnings?" The red haired pest Kaibou demanded standing up, only to end up with Trista's staff in his face ready to break his virtual nose.

"Speak to her that way again and I'll beat you to within a point of deletion." Trista said her voice dark and protective as she glared at Kaibou, her blood red eyes scaring the crap out of him.

"It's okay Trista! Everyone's on edge so he probably didn't mean it the way it sounded! Besides it was a fair question so you don't have to go that far, especially not for me." Serena hurried to sooth her new friends feathers, placing a hand on the staff to lower it from Kaibou's face.

"Hmph. I won't hurt him this time since you typically don't like violence…he speaks to you that way again however…" Trista trailed off lowering her staff as she continued glaring at Kaibou. How dare he speak to her princess that way? Did he not know he was in the presence of royalty?! Probably not…Trista's fierce loyalty and devotion to her princess may have overridden most of her normal thoughts.

There was only a deep feeling of protectiveness inside of the Guardian of Time. A feeling that was being brought to the forefront quite easily thanks to this death game.

"As for how I know about what things were like in the Beta? Well that's easy. I was a Beta tester." Serena said with a warm smile to Kaibou that was replaced with a small yelp of fear when he snarled and moved to advance on her.

All rational thought left Trista's mind as she heard Kaibou's snarled out words and saw him frighten her princess.

"Beta Bitch!" Kaibou snarled at Serena, earning shouts of anger from the others in the stands…however everything went dead silent in disbelief when there was a large snarl of rage by the elegant looking green haired woman.

Either it was the words that stunned everyone, especially Serena, the almost feral sound of the snarl, or the fact that she was currently beating Kaibou's face in with her bare hands. No one was sure which surprised the crowd more.

"Stay away from my princess!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"I'm not going to apologize to that pig." Trista said stubbornly as she hovered beside Serena while they were walking towards the Boss Room.

"No one wants you to, or expects you to. She was just trying to help after all." Agil said nodding to Trista although he made sure to stay out of her range and away from Serena.

"If you didn't hurt him, I would have." Kirito said from where he was walking slightly behind them with his new friend who kept her cloak and hood up and didn't tell anyone her name.

She also didn't seem to play games much since she had no clue about stat points or anything like that. The sound of Kirito's face-palm at her asking what they were could have been heard on Floor Twenty.

"Alright everyone. Let's win this!" Diaval called earning cheers from the others.

"Please be careful everyone! I don't want anyone dying today if we can help it!" Serena called worriedly, making Kaibou and what seemed to be some friends of his glance back at her. They looked ready to say something until Trista gripped her staff tighter and narrowed her blood red eyes on them. Kaibou quickly turned back around and tried to suppress his shiver of fear at the dark look in those red orbs.

"Let's do this!" Diaval cried again as he led the charge into the Boss's Room, the main group engaging the boss while the smaller groups like Kirito and his friend and Trista and Serena engaged the minions.

"Ready…switch!" Serena called as she got in close to the minion and struck it with her dagger before jumping back, letting Trista have room to bat at the minion as if she were playing baseball…and the minion was the ball.

"Here's an idea…I lure them close by throwing weapons at them, and then when they charge me you can play softball with their heads." Serena said grinning slightly as she looked at Trista who smirked slightly as she gripped her staff as if it were a really long metal bat.

"Batter's up." Trista said making Serena giggle a bit as she threw some of the rocks she had gathered on the way there at the minions, causing them to become enraged and charge at her. Kirito and his friend took care of one minion while Trista happily knocked the other one straight into the boss with a well-timed powerful swing.

"Home run!" Serena called giggling as the minion turned into pixels even as the Rat Boss's health hit the final bar and he threw away his weapon.

"Here we go! Back off everyone I got this!" Diaval called as he rushed at the boss, Illfang, who began drawing his second blade.

"Wasn't the plan to charge in all together?" Kirito's friend asked in a whisper as Diaval activated his sword skill, moving in for the strike.

"You idiot!" Serena was the one to scream, startling everyone as she dashed forward straight to Diaval. She reached him just a split second before Illfang did and barely managed to divert Illfang's sword by an inch via use of her thrown skill and dagger.

"That's not a Tal-war! I told you! I told you that some things were different from the Beta! You could have gotten yourself killed!" Serena shouted at Diaval as she quickly grabbed some of her rocks and throwing needles to try and fend off Illfang as much as she could.

"Princess!" Trista yelled as she dashed to Serena's side, quickly bringing her staff up to parry another attack from Illfang.

"Serena! Here!" Kirito yelled throwing a spare sword he had towards the blond who snatched it out of the air and held it loosely in one hand.

"A bit too big for me but it'll have to work. Trista let's go and be careful!" Serena called earning an immediate affirmative from the Time Guardian who dashed right alongside her without hesitation.

Trista felt the long thought gone battle lust sing in her blood. Her blood was singing as she fought alongside her princess in a battle to the death. She didn't notice the large rather unhinged grin on her face, but the men staring at the two girls shocked sure did, as she parried another blow of the No-dachi with her staff and watched as her princess dashed in and sliced at the large rat, throwing a few needles into his eyes as she did so.

She had been at the Time Gates without much hassle for too long. She had forgotten this feeling. The feeling of fighting to the death with the one she cared for and wanted to protect by her side. It had been so long since she felt this. This feeling of being truly _alive_.

Serena could feel herself give an almost predatory smile as she dashed in and out of the fight, striking at Illfang and then dancing out of his range to hit him with her needles and rocks. This feeling. The feeling of fighting to stay alive, the feeling of fighting to the death…it made something inside of her click. Something inside of her sang with the thrill of it as she fought as much as she could.

"Trista!" Serena cried alarmed when Trista was knocked back by one slice across her stomach, knocking her health down half way as Serena dashed to check on her.

"Look out!" Trista tried to warn her princess as Illfang bared down on them, moving to strike the two down. Serena held up her borrowed sword as a last ditch effort to try and at least save Trista when there was a green and blue glow respectively that caught her attention.

"Kirito! Agil!" Serena said relieved to see the two parrying Illfangs No-dachi with their axe and sword respectively.

"We can't let you two have all the fun." Kirito said as his partner dashed in and used several fast blows to knock Illfang back away from them.

"We'll hold him off while you recover!" Agil called as the others began charging as well.

"Are you alright princess?" Trista asked looking up at Serena who was trembling a bit.

"I should be asking you that! You're the one that was hurt." Serena said looking at Trista who gave her a kind smile and touched Serena's cheek.

"As long as you're safe…then I'm perfectly fine." Trista said making Serena give her a piercing look.

"Trista? We…barely know each other…so why…why does it feel like I've known you a long time? Why…why is my safety so important to you?" Serena asked even though it probably wasn't the best time for this as she looked at the slightly older woman who stood up and held her staff.

"That's a story I might tell you one day princess…but for now…just trust that I don't mean you any harm." Trista said and then before Serena could say anything else…Trista leaned down and kissed Serena's forehead.

Serena froze and blushed brightly for a moment, opening her mouth to say something when there was a large cheer.

Illfang was defeated by a combo of Kirito and his friend Asuna.

Everyone was happy or cheering except for two people, Trista idly noticed.

Diaval looked jealous and angry, and Kaibou looked plain furious.

Trista narrowed her eyes on the pest and tightened her grip on her staff a little more.

If he said one bad thing about her princess she was going to be playing baseball again…with him as the ball.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It had been a year since the first floor boss battle, a year since Kirito became a solo player and took the hate and disgust of the other players on his shoulders. The only ones he actually fought alongside during most any battles were Serena and Trista who were inseparable.

You never saw one without the other far behind, although usually it was Serena dragging Trista along to go see or do something or another. To be fair Serena _did_ let Trista pick what she wanted to do most of the time, Trista just didn't care what she was doing or where she was as long as she was with Serena.

It seemed that Serena was the only one who couldn't see that Trista was head over heels in love with her, while Trista didn't seem to notice the same thing in regard to Serena who had developed feelings for her overprotective friend during around the second month after the Illfang battle.

Honestly most of the players that had meet them before and weren't blinded by hate at Serena's title as a Beta Tester were trying to plan how to get the two of them together.

"Princess?" Trista asked looking at Serena who had been sitting quietly and thinking about something for the last two minutes as they walked towards the meeting room where they'd plan out their strategy for the boss battle on the 59th floor.

"Hm?" Serena asked turning slightly to give Trista her entire attention as she looked at the taller woman who smiled softly at her.

"What are you thinking about?" Trista asked reaching how to steady her princess a bit when the girl almost tripped over a rock. Serena was kinda annoyed that her clumsiness from the real world had it's appearance in the virtual one too since she didn't really focus on her agility much, instead she focused on her accuracy and speed. Thankfully her clumsiness wasn't as bad in the virtual world as it was in the real one.

"Thanks Trista…after this…let's go get some lunch yeah?" Serena asked blushing slightly as she moved closer to Trista who smiled fondly down at her.

"Of course princess. Should I attempt to cook something or…" Trista trailed off when Serena grabbed her hand and blushed brighter.

"I…I meant as in a date Trista." Serena said blushing heavily and making Trista pause and then her face flamed as red as her eyes.

"O-Oh? Are you sure? I…I mean I'm a few years older than you an-" Trista stuttered out although she didn't let go of Serena's hand.

"I'm fifteen now, you're only twenty at the most. Five years isn't that different of an age gap." Serena said making Trista sweat drop a bit, she couldn't exactly tell her princess that she was over a thousand years old now could she?

"I…I'd be happy to go on a date with you princess." Trista said as the two came to a stop in front of the entrance, making Serena beam up at her with positively two thirds the radiance of the sun IRL. Trista smiled back although inside she felt torn. She knew Crystal Tokyo had to exist, she knew Chibi-Usa had to be born…but…surely it'd be okay to let her princess know her feelings while in the game?

Serena was only fifteen, still too young to know what love is…despite the fact that it would break her heart later…Trista was happy to let her princess experiment with her in the virtual world. Then in the real world she could tell that this was probably just a silly crush that the blond had developed and learn what true love was…even though it would rip Trista apart on the inside to have to watch that.

"Can't wait!" Serena said standing up on her tip toes to press a kiss to Trista's cheek, causing the woman to freeze in place and her face to flame bright red again before Serena dashed inside of the room with a blush on her own face. Trista was _not_ expecting her princess to do that.

"You two finally get together or something?" Kirito asked in a whisper to the two girls who both blushed slightly even as Serena held onto Trista's arm like usual.

"Shut up Kirito." Trista said not looking at him while a few like Agil who overheard the question snickered a bit.

"Luring it into the town?" Serena asked getting serious as she heard Asuna's plan, and seriously who knew the girl that had never played a game before in her life would end up being a floor clearing badass?

"Yes. While it's distracted by the NPCs then we can take it down." Asuna said with a nod making Trista frown slightly, the plan not sitting well with her even though she could understand where the red head was going with her thought process. A few others began talking about how it was a good idea while Kirito scowled and opened his mouth to debate that idea.

"No." Everything stopped however at the coldly stated word, making everyone look at Serena who was untangling herself from Trista as she scowled.

"What?" Asuna asked blinking since Serena almost _never_ got involved in the planning stages, usually she was more involved in the actual fighting albeit from a distance.

"No. I refuse to go along with this plan." Serena said her voice completely serious and cold as she stared at Asuna. Trista's spine straightened almost painfully at the way she was speaking, it was a near mimic of how Queen Serenity would speak when giving an order.

"Wha-"

"I refuse to sacrifice NPCs or anyone just to get a better shot at the boss." Serena said her gaze never leaving Asuna as some silver specks began to glow slightly in her eyes.

"It's not like they're real people." One of the Knights of Blood Oath said scoffing slightly, making Serena's gaze narrow dangerously.

"Not right now true. However if we start using the NPCs as a trap then who's to say that it won't evolve into using other players? We're going to use defenseless people, real or not, as _bait_ and let them get destroyed? What's to stop us from doing that with a low ranked player next?" Serena asked as she swept her gaze around the room, it wasn't a glare but damn if it didn't send a shiver down everyone's spines.

"Besides if we do this then who's to say we won't get hit with a penalty for it? I wouldn't be surprised if Kayaba _knew_ someone would think to do this sooner or later and set it up so that we could do it but as soon as the fights over, or even _during_ the fight we get hit with penalties. What do you think would happen if that penalty was half damage of attacks during a _boss battle_?" Serena asked making more than a few people go stark white in horror, having never thought of that.

"You really think none of the Beta's thought of using that idea with the lower level bosses to try and advance faster during the testing? Back then a few of them did that with the floor ten boss and got away with it at the time. They tried it again on floor twelve and they were all booted from the system for it. Now that this is a death game what do you think would happen?" Serena asked causing more people to turn stark white in horror.

"I remember that. They were pissed that they were booted like that and couldn't get back in, they were some of the Beta's that didn't want to buy the game out of spite." Kirito said nodding his head in agreement.

"If this is going to be your plan then you can count me out of this boss battle and any other you plan like this! Now if we're done here I have a date to get ready for!" Serena said before turning on her heel and striding from the room with all the poise as a queen, leaving everyone staring after her in different stages of shock or disbelief.

"Wonder who her date is cause _damn_ if she isn't feisty." One guy said in a near whisper as everyone stared at where Serena had left through the door.

"I wouldn't mind a roll in the hay with her." His pal agreed and then they felt a pressure pushing down on them, and they felt as if someone had just stepped on their graves.

"Ahem." Trista faked a clearing of the throat as she stared at the two, her hand clenching her staff tightly as she glared darkly at them.

It was then they knew…they fucked up.

The only thing heard from the meeting room for the next few minutes were screams of terror and pain before Trista walked out as pleasant as you please to get ready for her own date, quickly making sure her princess was safe as she did so.

"They really should have known not to say that kind of thing about Sere, especially where Trista could hear." Kirito said shaking his head slightly as he left the room as well, leaving most others a pale white color in horror and two boys beaten to near deletion.

Kirito sighed heavily as he said one last thing before he walked out the door, pissing off those who were actually paying him any attention.

"Idiots, this is why I'm a solo player…most of you are idiots."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

Five months after they started dating, Usagi turned sixteen and the only thing she asked for her birthday…was for Trista to marry her.

Kirito had rolled on the ground laughing so hard that he lost health points at the look on Trista's face.

"Serena…I think I should tell you something first. Before…Before you decide that it's what you want." Trista said her voice soft as Asuna, Kirito's new wife, dragged him from Serena and Trista's house.

"No matter what you tell me…it won't change my feelings for you." Serena said smiling brightly at Trista who gave a small sigh as she sat down on the couch.

"I don't know my real name. I don't remember it nor do I remember how old I am." Trista said without preamble as she looked at her lap, not looking up at Serena who tilted her head a bit.

"Amnesia?" Serena asked making Trista shake her head.

"No…I haven't heard my real name in so long that I've forgotten it. You see…I'm…I'm known as Sailor Pluto. A Sailor Warrior born from the planet Pluto and stationed to guard the Gates of Time. I started guarding the gates when I was just a child, no older than ten years I believe, and I have guarded those gates for over two thousand years." Trista said looking Serena straight in the eye so that the blond knew that she wasn't lying.

"I have guarded those gates for so long that I forget just how many years it's been, I just know I lost count at around two thousand. Since at the Gates is where Time never passes…once I reached the age I look now I just…stopped aging. I have looked this age for over two thousand years Serena…and I am the one person who sees the past, the present, and the future or at least the most likely futures. Guarding the Gates is something only the Royal Family of Pluto can do as controlling time is literally in our blood, I am only the second Guardian. The first was my father, Chronos a Titan of time…this in actuality makes me more goddess than woman." Trista said while Serena listened quietly.

"The reason I am in this game is because of you…because you are my princess. The reborn Princess of the Moon Kingdom. Through the gates I saw that you entered the game and…if no one had intervened then you would have been…you would have eventually been driven to suicide as the most likely future and I couldn't let that happen. That's why I entered this game, so that I could save you and protect you because…even though you probably don't have any memories of your past life…you are still _my princess_ and I refuse to let anything or anyone harm you." Trista said her eyes determined before they turned sad as she ran a hand through her long green hair.

"The most likely future I saw before you entered the game, before there was a chance of you dying, was of you marrying the Prince of Earth and starting a near Utopian society. You had a little girl, a daughter that everyone called Chibiusa except for me. I called her Small Lady. I…do not know what the future has in store now that we are in this game, I cannot access my powers here which is why I was unable to find and protect you before that meeting on Floor One." Trista said her eyes sad now as her heart broke, speaking about the future that was most likely to happen before Serena entered this game.

"That's it then…that's the truth. So I understand now if you want nothing to do with me but I promise I will always protect you, even if you hate me for keeping this secret for so lo-" Trista was cut off by Serena near tackling her to the couch cushions with a hug, pressing her lips to Tristas own in a heartbeat.

"I could never hate you Tris. I'm…I'm so sorry you felt like that's the way things had to be. I believe you truly I do…but I refuse." Serena said from where she was on top of Trista, pulling back from the kiss and staring Trista straight in her shocked red eyes.

"Refuse?" Trista whispered making Serena nod, her eyes and face determined and dead serious.

"Yes. I refuse to marry the Prince of Earth no matter who he is. I refuse to do that…how could I marry a man who I do not know or love? If I must bear his child, then it will be by artificial insemination that I do so. I refuse to let him touch me or claim my body." Serena said her voice dead serious and yet soft as she put her forehead against Trista's own.

"The only one I love…is you. I can never love another the way I do you. I know that I am young and that many would say I do not know what love really is…but if this burning passion I feel, this desire to keep you safe and happy, to make you smile and hear your enchanting laughter, the wish to wake up in your arms each morning and fall asleep in them each night…if none of this is love…then I don't want to _ever_ feel love. I belong to you Trista." Serena said pressing another soft kiss to Trista's lips while the green haired woman stared at her shocked and blushing a bit.

"My mind, my body, my heart, my very _soul_ belongs to you and I shall never give any of them to another. You are the one who will have all of me, if you so desire." Serena said whispering as she pressed another almost chaste kiss to Trista's lips. Trista's already fragile control over her emotions and heart completely snapped and she decided to let her heart do the talking instead of her mind for the first time in as far as she could remember.

"I desire you my princess. Goddess help me but I desire you. I desire to hold you in my arms, to be the one you run to, to be the one who wears a matching ring…I _am_ old enough to know what love is…and I love you. I loved you when you were born as Serenity, I love you in the real world as you are now, and I love you in here as Serena. Across all of time, through every life…I have always, and will always love you." Trista said flipping them so that she was now on top of Serena, pressing gentle loving kisses to the girls lips and face.

"Usagi…my real name. Usagi Tsukino…if you do not remember your name…then how about you pick a new one? One only I know and will call you?" Serena asked kissing Trista back just as lovingly and earning a hum from the taller woman.

"I am fine with you calling me Trista…but I would love to have a name that only you know and use. Pick one…pick anything you want to call me." Trista said whispering as she kept kissing her princess.

"Well you're a goddess…how about I call you Athena then? A wise goddess who is also a warrior…My goddess, my Athena." Serena asked making Trista's lips quirk up a bit.

"My what a thoughtful and yet romantic name you picked for me, my love, however Athena is a virgin goddess…and while I have kept that for my entire life so far…if you so choose I shall let you take that from me." Trista said with a bit of mischief in her eyes, although she quickly found herself on her back again with her princess on top of her once more.

"Only if you agree to take mine." Serena whispered in Trista's ear, causing the older woman to blush brightly as her teasing was turned back on her.

"Only if you agree to marry me." Trista said making Serena grin at her and begin kissing her face again as the marriage request screen popped up.

"Yes. Always yes for you. Here in the game…and out in the real world as well. If you ask…my answer will always be yes." Serena said accepting the request and causing a pair of gold bands to materialize on her and Trista's fingers.

Trista blushed a bit harder as Serena gave her a mischievous grin and stood up, pulling Trista up as well.

"Well…come on wife what are you waiting for? After all…it's technically our wedding night now."

Trista's face may have been as red as her eyes but damn did she enjoy hearing her princess call her 'wife'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

It was a little over two years after the game started, almost nine months after Trisa and Serena got married and right now they were on Floor 73 at one of the better restaurants enjoying a small date night.

"Hey Trista! Sere! Where have you two been?" Kirito called from behind Serena, having spotted the two of them just as they were finishing their meal and getting ready to leave.

"We haven't seen you at any of the boss battles or meetings in the last few months. We were starting to get worried that something had happened…to…you?" Asuna trailed off her voice more question than statement at the end as they made it to the table the two women were at, Asuna staring wide eyed at Serena.

"Yeah…well…you know that Try for a Child prompt that pops up about a month after you get married?" Serena asked looking a bit sheepish as she looked at her two friends who gaped slightly.

"Yeah, we pushed the button but nothing happened so we thought it was a joke from Kayaba. Having a virtual child that is born from mixing the data collected on the married couple? I…didn't think it was possible." Kirito said although he was staring at Serena who gave a small chuckle at that and had a hand on her stomach.

"Well it seemed to have worked for us. I didn't even think it was going to work, much less be able to mix the data of two female players into making a virtual baby. You can see how that turned out huh?" Serena asked patting her stomach gently as Trista moved to help the eight month pregnant blond stand up.

"So it's kind of like trying to have a real baby then. Sometimes it works and sometimes it doesn't. It's all up to chance and luck." Kirito said making the other couple nod their heads as Trista supported Serena's back with one hand, letting the smaller woman lean against her.

"So how far along are you?" Asuna asked smiling at Serena who seemed to glow slightly with the pregnancy.

"Eight months and two weeks. She'll be due almost any day now." Serena answered immediately making Asuna give a confused look.

"You already know it's going to be a girl? I didn't think there were any ultrasounds or anything in the game though." Asuna said confused making Kirito snort and then try to muffle it while Serena giggled.

"Well it's kinda easy to tell. I'm a girl and I guarantee you Trista is all woman, even in a game there's no way for her to have any male DNA aside from that of her grandparents. The chances of her being a boy are around maybe fifteen to twenty percent." Serena said as the group moved outside, Kirito and Asuna forgetting all about getting some supper as they followed their friends.

"How realistic is it?" Kirito asked looking at the extended belly of his friend with two parts amusement, one part disbelief, and one part shock. He couldn't believe Kayaba had actually simulated the game enough to make virtual babies. Seriously…what the hell?

"I don't know what it's like for a real world pregnancy but I get tired, morning sickness, swelling ankles, and I can even feel the baby kick. I know…I know that it's not… _real_ but damn does it feel real." Serena said rubbing her stomach when the baby kicked her again, the little one was very active and seemed to have fun kicking her mama.

"The virtual baby can actually kick?" Asuna asked her eyes brightening up and making Serena giggle a bit as she nodded.

"Yes do you want to feel? She's a lot more active than usual lately but that may be because it's almost time for her to come out." Serena said causing Asuna to nod her head rapidly as she pressed her hand to Serena's stomach, grinning when she felt the baby kick.

"Huh…it's strength stat must be pretty high. That's a hard kick for someone not even out in the world yet." Kirito said feeling as well and making Serena nod her head although she frowned a bit this time.

"That was her hardest kick yet." Serena said frowning as she looked down at her stomach, she didn't really like wearing the maternity cloths but her armor no longer fit her anymore.

"Are you okay love? Do you need to sit down? I know your feet begin hurting if you stay standing for too long?" Trista asked fretting over her wife who rubbed her stomach with a frown on her face.

"No it's not my feet…something else is…" Serena began looking confused and concerned before her eyes began to widen.

"Trista we need to go to the house and summon the mid-wife that the game generated." Serena said her voice a lot calmer than she felt at the moment.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Trista began fretting even more, causing Serena's lips to twitch slightly. Trista had become even more overprotective and very accommodating ever since they learned that they _did_ have a child on the way. She catered to Serena's every whim and tried to do everything for the blond, from going to hunt down a monster for a craving to picking up something the blond had dropped so that she wouldn't have to bend over. Trista was almost too attentive but Serena wasn't complaining.

"Considering I'm starting to get what I'm pretty sure are contractions…I think we need to get back to the house." Serena said making Trista blink for a second before she and Kirito both went stark white.

"The house…right…baby on the way…" Trista said faintly as she grabbed the teleport crystal to their house and teleported her wife back to where the mid wife was waiting.

Four hours later, Serena was down to twenty percent of her health and the baby was finally out. Healing crystals apparently weren't safe to use on Serena while she was pregnant with a virtual baby…but Trista quickly made sure her wife was healed back to one hundred percent as soon as the baby was out.

"It's a little girl." The mid-wife said cleaning the squalling baby off and then wrapping it in a blanket to hand it to the new mothers.

"She's adorable." Serena murmured as she sat up, wincing since her body still felt sore from the pain of the virtual labor. She wasn't sure if real life labor was better or worse than that…but right now she didn't really care.

"Small…lady?" Trista looked a bit dazed as she stared at the bundle. The babies skin was a bit tanned, her hair was a small tuft of pink…and when she opened her eyes they were blood red like Trista's own.

"…So she never was the Prince of Earths child…she was always ours…isn't that right little Nyx?" Serena asked smiling as she named her baby, making Trista suck in a sharp breath.

"Nyx…was my mothers name." Trista said her voice a whisper as she stared at the virtual baby that looked so much like Small Lady did.

"All the more reason to name her that. She'll be named after her grandmothers. Nyx Serenity…Tsukino? Chibiusa as a nickname." Usagi said smiling as she cradled the baby. It may be a virtual baby…but damnitt it was still _her_ baby.

"Out in the real world…I…I had always wondered how two blue eyed people ended up with a red eyed daughter…I never once thought…never dreamed…that she'd get her eyes from me." Trista said her voice a whisper as she gently traced the baby's face with one finger, making the little girl seem to smile up at her parents with a wide toothless smile.

"See? I told you didn't I? Everything will work out…we can still make Crystal Tokyo exist or just rebuild the kingdom on the moon or Pluto if you'd rather…but she will always be ours. Not some random Prince guy, but ours." Serena said leaning into her wifes side and earning a tearful smile and a kiss to the forehead from the taller woman.

"Ours. Our little princess…our Small Lady." Trista said gently placing a kiss on the baby's forehead as well, halfway expecting the symbols of Pluto and Moon to appear on the baby's brow.

Serena let out a small yawn as exhaustion caught up with her, cuddling into Trista's side she cradled the baby close almost protectively.

She only murmured one thing that Trista couldn't blame her for, after all…Trista agreed.

It was only the fact that the baby would exist in real life that kept her from succumbing to the idea.

"Now that she's with us…I almost don't want to go back to the real world. I'd rather stay here with you and her."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Trista. Look." Serena said looking up at the sky where pixels were flying up. It had been two months since Nyx's birth, and right now Trista was holding their daughter while Serena defeated some random monsters on floor fifty two in order to get back in the swing of fighting after her near year of being on maternity leave. She would have been at the Boss Fight today, but Kirito and the others told her to wait until the next one. To get back into the swing of fighting for her life against the regular enemies before she tried taking on a boss.

After the first week of Nyx's virtual life, the two had been showered with presents and praises for their new daughter from their friends who couldn't believe that there was an actual baby born from the game. Turns out not that many people married in the game, and out of the fifty or so couples that did marry only twenty had clicked yes on the Try for a Child prompt. Of those twenty, so far it seemed as if Serena and Trista were the only ones who succeeded in carrying the baby to term and delivering her.

Argo had told them about how one other couple had successfully gotten pregnant, but the mother died in a bobby trapped room in her second month which resulted in the baby's death too.

Out of all of their friends, the ones who took a shine to the baby the most were Asuna and Kirito. They had come clean about the little girl they had found and adopted named Yui, who actually turned out to be a program. A counseling program to help the players mental states, a program which Kayaba had locked away and prevented from activating. They had both loved the little girl as if she were their own, and it had awakened parental instincts in them both as they dotted on little Nyx.

"On October the sixteenth year 1995 at 2:55pm the game has been defeated." A voice said making Trista and Serena's eyes widen in shock as they stared at the sky then at each other.

"Ito's over. This death game is finally over… but what now? What about Nyx?" Serena asked looking confused, worried, and relieved all at the same time as she hugged Trista tightly but looked worriedly at her baby as tears filled her eyes.

"She'll exist out in the real world one day. She'll exist and we'll love her so much and we'll never doubt that she's real." Trista said as the announcement repeated itself, and cheers could be heard coming from every player in the town and field nearby.

"I love you Trista and I love our baby. I love you, my Athena." Serena said leaning up to kiss her wife's cheek and then kissing Nyx's forehead as the baby began screwing up her face.

"I love you too Serena, and there's no doubt that I love our daughter. I love you my princess." Trista said kissing her wife's lips as they were both forcefully logged out, the sound of their daughter crying ringing in her ears.

Awakening at the Time Gate, Sailor Pluto slowly sat up with the help of her Garnet Rod and took the Nerve Gear off of her head. Wincing at how stiff and weak her muscles were, Sailor Pluto slowly managed to stand and hobble to the Time Gate although she was tired by the time she crossed the two foot distance and was leaning on her Garnet Rod heavily.

Taking a quick glance, Sailor Pluto noticed that Crystal Tokyo looked better than it had before the game…Chibiusa, her beautiful baby girl, looked happier too. Sailor Pluto gave a soft smile at the sight of her future daughter, and then turned to the present to check in on her wife. They truly were still married, Pluto still had on her golden wedding band after all, and looking at her wife who was still in her hospital bed... she could see the twin of her ring on her wife's finger.

"She hasn't transformed into Sailor Moon before she was trapped… that's most likely why it's taking a little longer. My healing power probably woke me up faster than normal humans." Pluto said sighing and then decided to check on something as she waited for her wife to wake up.

Looking into the recent past, Pluto watched at how the game ended while they were only on Floor 75. She bowed her head in respect at the 14 people who died in the Boss Fight, she snared when Heathcliff's treachery was revealed, she shouted in anger and concern when first Asuna and then Kirito were killed, and then she gave a grim smile when Kirito took Kayaba down with him using Asuna's sword.

"Asuna, Kirito. You were truly great friends and great people." Pluto said closing her eyes in respect but her attention was drawn to Time Gate when she head a noise. Looking up, Pluto's eyes widened at the sight of a very much alive and awake boy she recognized as Kirito holding onto his IV as he stumbled out of his room and down the hall.

"Kirito-sama is still alive! Asuna!" Pluto said smiling relieved but frowning when she saw that Asuna was still asleep, the only reason that Pluto knew she was still alive was because of the heart monitor giving a steady beep.

"She must still need a little time. Keith! Argo! Agil! Sasha! Yuiler! Lizbeth!" Pluto commanded the Gates, looking for her friends from in the game and watching as each one was shown to be alive and well and in various stages of waking up in their respective hospital rooms.

"Serena." Pluto said the name softer, lovingly, as she checked to see if her wife had awakened yet.

"Serena? Wake up sweetheart." Pluto said her smile falling when she noticed that her wife was still asleep… and with a chill Pluto realized something else.

"Asuna!" Pluto quickly looked in on her friend and noticed she was still asleep too… and… it was the same with Serena.

"No no no! Kirito-sama defeated the game! Serena! Wake up!" Pluto said switching her gaze back to her wife and princess who laid there in the hospital bed looking as fragile as glass.

Why was she still asleep? She should be awake by now like the others were! She should be waking up, opening up those beautiful blue-silver eyes that Pluto adored and cracking a joke about bent hungry or the sun being too bright!

Why was her wife still asleep?

WHY WAS HER WIFE'S NERVE GEAR STILL ON?!


	7. Chapter 7

**Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Trista. I thought I'd find you here." Kirito…or rather Kazuto said looking at the green haired woman who had thus far not told anyone her real name as she sat at Serena…Usagi's bedside in the hospital. A quick trip to Uranus and Neptune had her outfitted in some casual cloths over her Sailor Fuku to help her remain disguised, then the three awake Outers had found the Inners and quickly led them to the princess. They had been shocked and horrified to learn that while they were dealing with weak stray youma, their princess was fighting for her life in a death game. They were even more surprised to see the wedding band on her finger when the prince of Earth, Tuxedo Mask or rather Mamoru, was dating Rei and had never seen the Moon Princess before.

Pluto didn't see the point in telling them the truth just yet. If they didn't notice the matching wedding band on her hand…then they needed to reroll the perception check a few times.

"Kirito-sama." Pluto, or Trista as she was used to being called now, said looking up and nodding in respect to the young man that had beaten the game. All but 300 of the surviving 6,417 players had logged out safely. Of the 300 still trapped…Asuna and Serena were the most well-known.

"Kazuto." Kazuto corrected on reflex before shaking his head, he knew better than to tell her not to use the 'Sama'. She hadn't listened once in the last few months he had been telling her that. She wouldn't listen now.

"Anyways. I came to find you for a reason." Kazuto said looking at Trista who glanced up at him as she held her wife's hand, Kazuto was a bit surprised to see that their wedding rings had remained while his and Asuna's had vanished after the game was over. He thought it was a bit weird but didn't really care. It wasn't important at the moment.

"How can I be of help?" Trista asked raising an eyebrow.

"I know you've heard of the Alfheim game, there's proof that Asuna and Serena are trapped in it. That's why they haven't woken yet." Kazuto said handing Trista a picture. It was a bit blurry but it showed a birdcage…and in that birdcage was two hazy figures.

"Asuna. Serena-hime…" Trista immediately identified her friend and wife as she stared at the picture.

"Agil brought it to my attention. Alfheim works on the gear we have and there's our proof of where our girls are. I thought I'd invite you along to get them back." Kazuto said his lips twisted up into a thin smirk while Trista's eyes were positively glacial.

"Let me get my Nerve Gear. Do you have a copy of the game?" Trista asked only for her hand to shoot up and catch a thrown copy from the doorway. Looking up she saw Agil, or rather Andrew, in the doorway crossing his arms over his chest with the girl that Trista knew as Argo beside him wearing a hoodie.

"You two were better at the fighting and have a unique connection with our two missing heroes. I managed to 'borrow' that copy from my younger brother. He won't know it's gone for several days given the fact that he's grounded. I'll be spreading the word to the other survivors in the area about what's going on. You'll have an army at your back." Argo promised having been the one to throw the copy of the game to Trista who nodded slightly as she stood up.

"I'm not much for games anymore, not after what happened. But you two can crash at my place to play if you need to. The game's not over until everyone's home." Agil said making the two nod in understanding and thanks to the large gentle giant.

"I know a few more people that aren't much for games, but a few of them will likely go in with us to help. Let me spread the word to them and then I'll head over to your bar if that's alright Agil." Trista said making the man nod his head as Trista turned back to look at the blond in the bed, her face and eyes softening.

"Don't worry princess. I'm going to get you out of there. Reinforcements are on the way." Trista said pressing a kiss to Usagi's forehead and making Kazuto step over with a smirk.

"Don't worry Sere. You and Asuna just wait for us to come in there and kick some ass." Kazuto said looking at his honorary sister before Agil and Argo left with Trista and Kazuto right behind them.

"Huh? You're leaving her side for once?" Haruka asked looking surprised to see Trista outside of Usagi's room as the group made it too the lobby.

"They found out why our princess isn't awake yet. She's still trapped in another game…I'm going to get her back." Trista said her tone not brokering any argument and making Haruka and Michiru both tense at this with their eyes going cold.

"Oh? Someone dared trap our princess a second time? Which game and when do we go in? The beginners can handle guard duty for a while." Michiru said her voice cold as ice as she put a hand on a scowling Haruka's arm to keep the blond from blowing up.

"The Alfheim game and I'm going in right now on my old gear." Trista said before walking out and away from the hospital.

"I'll get my gear and meet you in the game. Agil, I should be by your place in just a little while." Trista said as she nodded to her comrades who nodded back and each left to go carry out their particular part of the mission. Agil would be arranging a safe place for all the players, Kirito was going home to play it on his Nerve Gear there, Argo was going to spread the word on where the 300 trapped players were and about the rescue operation…and Trista? She was going to the Time Gate to get her Gear and then get to Agil's place so she could log in.

She would not leave her princess there for much longer!

She would not leave her wife trapped in another game and whoever put her in there with Asuna and the others?

They were going to be receiving a visit from a pissed off Sailor Pluto and the rest of the Senshi were going to be right on her heels.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

When the two SAO survivors finally made it to the World Tree…they had a _literal_ army at their back. No seriously, not only was five of the Senshi there, not counting Trista, there were sixty other players with the tribes of Cait Sith and Slyph on their way to lend their own aid. It took a while of debating and arguing on the others parts, but in the end the Senshi decided that Uranus, Neptune, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter would go in. Mars would stay out in the real world with Tuxedo Mask in order to guard their princess and keep an eye out for Youma.

"Anyone want to make a speech on the mission?" Haruka, in her character of Amara, asked with a forced grin on her mouth as she looked at the others.

"You all know why we're here by now." Trista took it upon herself to step forward and look back at the amassed army.

"It's true then. Serena the Light, Flashstep Asuna, and the other still unawake players are trapped at the top of the tree?" One guy in the red uniform asked looking at Trista who had Kirito beside her. They made an impressive duo to look at for sure. Both of them dressed in black, Kirito with his now famous Duel Wield style shown by the two blades on his back and Trista holding a dark colored staff in one hand as she glared out at them all. It seems their skills from the Sword Art Online game transferred here only adding in magic. Kirito had the illusions that came with the Spriggan race they had both chosen while it seemed Trista's senshi powers interfered a bit.

Instead of illusions, she had time at her command just like normal. That would make this a lot easier.

"Yes. There is photographic proof of both Asuna and my princess being trapped at the top of the tree, and it's not much a jump to conclude that the other 298 still trapped players are there as well. I understand that a good many of you are fellow survivors, if any of you wish to turn back now then none of us will blame you or think less of you." Trista said her eyes scanning the crowd and noting a few familiar faces like Lizbeth, Yulier, Klein, and even Rosalia the former 'villain player' in the crowd.

"Hurry it up Dark Guard! Some of us owe the Light our lives and we wanna rescue her sometime this year!" One Gnome called from the back of the crowd using Trista's title.

"You and Serena the Light saved my big sister on floor twenty seven once, she told me the story about it. So let's save her." One Spriggan called making Trista blink a bit, the blond haired boy did look familiar a bit.

"Just cause Heathcliff was a traitor doesn't mean all of us Knights of Blood Oath are honorless cowards. We stick together and we stick to the creed. We bring everyone home or we die trying. Our second in command is up there, a few of my buddies from the Knights are on their way to help now." One Undine called with a grim smile on his face.

"You're not getting rid of us that easy Trista! So let's just go save your princess already! It's weird seeing you not attached to her hip, especially considering how overprotective you were in the last year of the game!" Klein called with a grin, earning snickers from the others that had been close to the couple in the last year of the game.

"In a game where it's okay to die… there's no need to fear fighting and killing our enemies. I have a bit of a debt to repay so let's get this done. The Light is waiting." Rosalia said twirling her spear a bit with a dark smirk on her face.

"Even though we don't like being in a game anymore… you four helped us find out who murdered Griselda. We never got a chance to repay you then, so it's about time we settled that score." Caynize said looking at his former guildmates who nodded grimly in determination.

"Things are a bit darker without Serena there to worry about and cheer everyone up. Her Light has been dimmed… it's past time for us to restore it and bring her back." Lizbeth said holding one of her own swords in a tight ready grip. She wasn't much of a fighter but for Kirito, Asuna, Serena, and even Trista? She'll be the biggest badass in the room if she has to be.

"Who is this Serena girl that can inspire so many people to fight for her?" Kirito's sister Leafa asked staring shocked at the crowd just like the Senshi were. Just what kind of person was their princess?

"A girl that is so pure and yet so fierce. She has literally helped some of the children in SAO level up their painting skills just to see them smile, and then turned right around and decked another player for saying something bad about a complete stranger." Yulier said with a smile as she recalled her encounter with the girl.

"She wore her heart on her sleeve and she took every death personally. Even if she were in no condition to fight or do much of anything, she'd still struggle to save anyone in trouble that she saw." Klein said making Trista and Kirito both snort.

"Understatement." Kirito said shaking his head.

"She didn't get riled often but do you remember that one battle where the boss on the tenth floor went after a little kid that had wondered in by accident?" One Spriggan asked making Trista, Kirito, and a few others wince.

"She almost Solo'd the boss for that she was so pissed! I don't think she was ever that angry before or after that!" One Gnome said with a shiver.

"Trust me she wasn't. The closest came when that pest Kaibou and some of his guild mates tried bullying the children and extorting their money." Trista said earning scowls at Kaibou's name.

"She's a girl that brightened up everyone everywhere she went, her smile had more than a few people falling in love with her at first sight." One Undine said fondly, recalling being around the girl for a week and seeing it happen more than once.

"Heaven help anyone who tried anything with her though! Even Kayaba steered clear after Trista got done with the first idiot. The official title for the two was the Princess of Light and her Guardian of Darkness. No one got near the Princess without going through the Guardian first." A Salamander said pointing at Trista with a small laugh.

"She literally played a game of baseball with the heads of anyone who badmouth Serena for being a Beta. It was only because of it being a death game that she didn't outright kill them and even then she came pretty close when Diaval hurt Serena by accident once." An exiled Undine said with a snort.

"She's easily the most forgiving person in the world, and she shines like a beacon to those lost in darkness." Rosalia said her voice soft.

"Don't let that fool you though! I heard from Argo that she got so pissed at the Quest Hogs one day that she leveled up her thief skills, bought a red fedora and trench coat, and literally pulled a _Carmen Sandiego_ on them in the middle of one quest." Silica said with a laugh and earning a solemn nod from Trista.

"Yes she did. They really annoyed princess to the point she'd troll them." Trista said having picked up some 'slang' from Serena and Kirito.

"Not to mention that Trista called her princess so much that the rest of literally began forgetting what her actual name was and just called her ether the Light or Princess of Light." One Salamander said snickering.

"Serena is my princess. Of course I refer to her and treat her as such." Trista said completely serious about that and making Klein give a rather perverse grin.

"Yeah I bet you treat her like a real princess in the bedroom after you two married. Was it the innocent princess routine or the naughty princess?" Klein asked making a few people blush, a few others having to stop their virtual nosebleeds, and the Senshi to gape in shock at Trista.

Kirito was rolling on the ground laughing so hard he was losing health.

Trista herself? Yeah…

Use of her speed and staff skills had her beside Klein in an instant hitting him with enough force to knock him through the World Tree doors.

No-one near Trista could help but notice that she was as red as her eyes and had a small nosebleed however.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"That's a _lot_ of soldiers." Klein said from where he was fighting beside Kirito and Trista, taking out one flying guard that was sneaking up behind Trista. The three of them were staying on the floor until it was time to use their wings, as were the rest of the Senshi.

"I can make a big hole in them however." Trista said with a twisted smirk as her eyes glinted, batting away guard after guard with ease.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast." Kirito said making Trista nod as she moved over to the other senshi who were using their respective attacks to destroy several guards.

"You girls ever wonder why I only whisper one of my attacks instead of screaming it like you do?" Trista asked smirking at the others as she batted at the guards again.

"More than once." Minako said from her character of Aphrodite nearby as she slashed and stabbed one guard.

"Then watch and learn. Everyone stay clear! Get to the ground or the edges of the walls!" Trista said twirling her staff to bat back three different guards before pointing the tip of it up towards the large collection of guards covering the top of the tower. Trista waited until everyone did as she said, and then she gave a savage grin as she looked at the guards.

It was most of the guards that were all grouped together in one nice convenient spot.

"DEAD SCREAM!" Trista screamed her attack for the first time in history as the blast built up…and then was unleashed.

Jaws around the room dropped open in disbelief and shock as the large destructive beam flew from Trista's staff and took out most of the guards in the room.

"Whispering the attack weakens its power." Trista said with a smirk as everyone stared at her in disbelief, even the two nearly arrived factions with upgraded equipment.

"I'll say it does. If you ever did that against a Youma you'd take out most of a city block…or three." Ami, or rather Amelia, said wide eyed as she analyzed that on habit.

"Trista remind me not to piss you off. Now let's go." Kirito said causing Trista to snort as they flew towards the dome, a few of the others following them most notably Amara and Michelle.

"So what was that about you seducing the princess Trista?" Amara asked as Yui used the keycard Asuna dropped to give them the Administrator Rights they needed to enter the dome and therefore the top of the tree.

"Seducing Sere? I guess you didn't get the memo." Kirito said snickering as they began to tentatively explore the new area…which really didn't match the rest of the magical themed game. It looked more like a hospital or something.

"What memo?" Michelle asked looking at Kirito but still paying attention to where they were going.

"What princess wants, princess gets. Princess wanted Trista. Princess got Trista." Kirito said with a perfectly straight face as he followed Yui towards the birdcage.

"Kirito I will beat you upside the head with a Chronos Typhon." Trista said her face red as she shot him a glare, making him pale at the name of the attack she had used on some of the goons that had chased them through the mountains. She nearly brought the mountain down on top of them with that.

"Yui! Kirito!" Asuna called as they were getting closer and closer to the birdcage where Asuna and Serena were trapped inside. There was a piercing cry from in that same direction that had Trista's 'yes widening and she went from composed, if not angry, to downright _frantic_.

"Sere! Small lady!" Trista yelled as they finally made it to the entrance of the birdcage, Trista damn near trying to bust the door down until Kirito wrestled her away so that Yui could open it.

"I'm so glad to see you guys." Asuna said hugging Kirito tightly and cuddling Yui as well while Trista dashed right past them to the blond still in the cage.

"My princesses." Trista said rushing over and immediately inspecting the two girls for any sign of damage or harm.

"My goddess. I knew you'd come for us." Serena said smiling brightly up at Trista, tears in her eyes as she leaned up and kissed Trista's cheek.

"Of course. I'd never leave you two." Trista said her voice soft as she held Serena close and kissed both her wife and her daughter on the forehead.

"She's gotten so big." Trista murmured as she stared down at her virtual daughter who was almost six months old now.

"She's missed you as well. You know what a daddy's girl she is." Serena teased as she gently handed little Nyx over to her wife who smiled slightly wider and cuddled the little child close.

"Yeah…there's a few people I want you to meet princess." Trista said glancing up and catching sight of Amara and Michelle standing there wide eyed as they stared at the baby in Trista's arms.

"Friends of yours love?" Serena asked tilting her head slightly as she looked at the two women, one an Undine and the other a Sylph.

"Amara, Michelle. This is the princess. Princess this is Amara and Michelle, two more of the protectors I told you about back in SAO." Trista said doing introductions before glancing down at her daughter with a smile.

"Uranus, Neptune. This is the daughter of me and our princess, Nyx Serenity…or rather…Chibiusa Small Lady." Trista said as she led her wife from the bird cage and out into the hallway where the others were.

"Princess. We'd like to revow our oath of loyalty and protection to you." Michelle said kneeling before Serena who gave them a small smile although she looked a bit out of her depth here.

"If that is what you want to do…then let's wait until we're all back in the real world yes? After all we're still in enemy territory and may not have the time for whatever the oath requires." Serena said making the two nod and stand up, immediately taking up a protective position in front of the blond.

"Wait…you're an _actual_ princess? I thought it was just Trista flirting with you or something." Kirito said staring at Serena who gave a sheepish smile and shrug.

"Honestly I have no clue. Something about reincarnation and all…I don't understand it much myself either but I'm no different than the girl you already know Kirito. I'm still the same person I was before…honestly I'm more likely to beat the crap out of someone myself if they try to attack me or mine than just sit back and let my friends do all the work." Serena said making Kirito snort slightly.

"Yeah I'll say you are. Remember that time in the Beta when one boy said to just sit back and relax and watch him do all the work since video games are just for boys and not girls?" Kirito asked making Serena laugh slightly as she took up a protective position in front of Trista and Nyx.

"I challenged him to a duel since it wasn't a death game then and kicked his ass." Serena said grinning until Trista gently deposited their daughter back into her arms.

"I can hold her more later. For now let's focus on getting you and the others out of here." Trista said as she pressed another kiss to her daughters head.

Of course that was around the time when 'Oberon' or rather Sugu had decided to summon them to his 'throne room' to teach them a lesson about challenging the Game Master.

He really should have known better than to push both Kirito and Trista's berserk buttons.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"You think yourself a king? You think yourself a _God?_ " Trista hissed as her eyes glowed and her staff glowed as well with power beyond normal human comprehension as she stood protectively in front of her wife and child, Amara and Michelle on either side of her forming a wall between Oberon and Serena.

"What else would you call me?" Oberon asked smugly and arrogantly.

"Plenty of things not suitable to be said in front of my daughter." Trista growled back that answer as Kirito struggled to his feet and used Heathcliff's ID to lock out Oberon's administrator rights before generating a legendary sword and tossing it to him.

"You think yourself a god? Well…let's see how you fare against a goddess. Especially one you _pissed off by experimenting with her wife and child._ " Trista said her eyes shining with power as she summoned forth more of her sailor powers than she had in the last two thousand years. Amara and Michelle both went wide eyed and paled a bit at the pure power that was being excluded from their green haired comrade.

"Don't leave me out of this Trista." Kirito said holding his sword in a loose but ready grip as he glared darkly at Oberon. The ensuing battle was more along the lines of a straight up slaughter…and was far too graphic for detail. The only thing that is allowed to be said by this was that Oberon was wishing he were dead a few seconds after the battle began, and that by the end of it both Amara and Michelle were traumatized.

Serena was unbothered by the straight up butchery, Asuna only gave a grim smile since the bastard had been planning on raping her, and little Nyx had no clue what was going on as she laughed innocently in her mothers arms.

"What will happen to her when we both go to the real world?" Serena asked Trista as she held Nyx closer after the slaughter was over, Trista walking over and quickly checking that her wife and child were okay.

"She will still exist here in this game…and eventually she will exist outside of it as well." Trista said with a kiss to her wife's cheek.

"…Alright…I don't like the thought of leaving her here…but okay. Promise you'll be the first person I see when I wake up?" Serena asked making Trista smile at her and nod.

"Yes. I'll be there as soon as I can…the rest of the Sailor Scouts will be there too so I can introduce you to all of them. I love you my princess." Trista said tenderly as she kissed Serena's lips one last time in the game.

"I love you too my goddess. I'll see you soon." Serena said finally being logged out of the game and disappearing from view, little Nyx vanishing with her.

"I already sent a message to everyone in the army that helped us and we're all logging out not. You two hurry up and get to the hospital. We don't want to keep our princess waiting." Trista said sternly to the pale and trembling Amara and Michelle who nodded and hurried to log out. They were _not_ getting on the eldest Senshi's bad side, not after what they just saw.

"Asuna and Sere are at the same hospital…See you there Trista." Kirito said nodding to the other woman as he logged out as well after making sure the other 298 trapped people safely logged out.

Within ten minutes Kirito was back in the real world rushing towards the hospital when he was stopped in the parking lot by Suguo slashing him in the arm with a knife and trying to kill him all while looking like a maniac.

"Hands off of Kirito-sama." Trista said coldly as she blocked his measly pocket knife with her Garnet Rod.

"…Tri…Trista?" Kazuto asked in disbelief as he looked at the woman in the Sailor Fuku who knocked the knife from Suguo's hands easily and then kicked him off of the boy.

"Our ladies are waiting Kirito-sama. Agil is already calling everyone he can to tell them the good news. This filth is not worth our effort or time and please. Call me Sailor Pluto in this form." Sailor Pluto said her voice cold as she glares at Suguo who was knocked unconscious thanks to a punch to the head from Uranus.

"Right Asuna and Sere are waiting." Kazuto said standing back up and running to the hospital doors.

"It is never polite to let a woman wait." Pluto said although her pace was even more frantic than Kazuto's as she ran for Usagi's room as fast as her long toned legs could take her.

"Mercury's called the cops to come pick this filth up." Neptune said earning a nod from Pluto who finally opened the door to Usagi's room, and quickly rushed in.

"Princess." Pluto said staring at the girl who was sitting up in bed, illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the window at an almost unnatural angle.

"Trista…my goddess." Usagi said her voice weak and raspy from disuse as Pluto quickly filled a glass of water and brought it over to her wife.

"Don't try and strain yourself princess. You still need to recover." Pluto said helping her wife drink some water to wet her parched lips and throat.

"I need nothing more than you and our baby." Usagi said her voice much less raspy now as she leaned into Pluto's side, smiling up at the green haired woman who held her close.

"You have me and eventually we'll have our baby too." Pluto said tears in her eyes as she held her princess close for the first time out in the real world.

"I know." Usagi said leaning up and kissing Pluto who kissed her back tenderly, until she sensed someone else at the doorway that is.

"Princess…I told you about the other Sailor Senshi or what I knew of them at the time we were in the game. Now it's time for you to meet them all." Pluto said moving to remove her arms and stand up only for Usagi to stand up with her, and Pluto's arms having to wrap around her to keep her upright.

"Hello. My name is Sere…erm…Usagi Tsukino, the reincarnation of Princess Serenity of the Moon, and wife of Trista. It's nice to meet you all." Usagi said having to get used to using her real life name again while the Senshi kneeled to her, well the two Outers did. The Inner senshi remained standing as Jupiter stormed over and slapped Trista in the face.

"How dare you trick our princess into loving yo-"

Makoto, or rather Sailor Jupiter, never saw the small pale fist coming at her until it slammed into her nose.

Everyone gaped in shock as they stared at Usagi who was scowling darkly at Jupiter, Uranus and Neptune quickly leaping up to restrain the brown haired girl who had come very close to harming their princess.

Even Pluto was a bit surprised by the near feral snarl from her wife as she glared at Jupiter.

"She did not trick me into anything. I was the one to ask _her_ to marry _me_. If you ever harm my wife again I guarantee you that I will have no qualms in kicking your ass whether I'm malnourished and weak or not!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Clumsy aren't you?" Rei asked raising an eyebrow at her princess a few weeks later when the girl was finally admitted back to school, although she did have to use a cane for when she walked long distances. She still tired out easily after being asleep for the last almost three full years. Right now the Sailors were meeting at the Shrine where Usagi had been quickly and happily welcomed by Rei's grandfather. If she ever needed a place to stay and the two Outers that actually lived on Earth were out of town, then she was always welcome at the Shrine.

Usagi's parents and brother had been very accepting and accommodating for the last few weeks after she had woken up, as had the little pink haired girl that they claimed was her 'cousin' when in actuality she knew it was her daughter from the future. It was hard to mistake that pink hair and those red eyes after all. Her parents were starting to question the wedding band on her finger however, and how close she seemed with one of the scouts more than the others.

"You think this is bad you should have seen me before." Usagi said with a breathless laugh as Trista helped her to a seat at the table, the stairs up to the Shrine proving to be good for helping her get back in shape but quickly wearing her out. Makoto and Haruka both hovered protectively somewhere behind the long haired blond. Apparently having the balls to actually _hit_ the Jovian even while heavily malnourished and still weak from lack of movement had earned her the Amazon's respect and utmost devotion.

Seems even the other Inners were still intimidated by her impressive height and the fact that she knew how to fight against human attackers instead of just Youma. Even after a few years of being around the brunette of the bunch, the other Inners were still wary of her Amazonian strength. For a girl who she had just met to actually punch her in the face, despite being so much frailer and smaller? Yeah Usagi had herself a protector and friend for life now.

"The Youma are starting to pick-up on their attacks and they seem more organized now, are you sure you're up to fighting them?" Michiru asked a bit worried since her princess was still recovering. Oh sure she was making great progress on walking long distances or running short distances now…but that wasn't fighting.

"Yes or no, we'll find out during the next attack. I'm not worried if I can fight for long however. I have you guys there to help me right?" Usagi asked with a trusting smile as she looked at the others, making a few of them blush and look embarrassed at how much she trusted them.

"Always princess." Trista said kissing Usagi's forehead as she hugged the smaller woman close. Pluto had decided that since she didn't necessarily have a name of her own, or not one she remembered at any rate, and the others couldn't really call her Pluto around civilians…she just stuck with her video game name. It wasn't like she would have been the first person to have used her 'real' name in the game, Asuna in particular had done so.

"I almost feel bad for any Youma that try to attack the princess." Ami said more amused than anything as she looked at them all, making everyone look at her.

"Well think about it. Not only will they have to face off against Michiru and Haruka who are both protective and much stronger than us with their attacks…but also Makoto who is the physically strongest of us." Ami said motioning from the couple to the Amazon who was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed like a bouncer.

"That's not even counting in Trista who is even more protective than Haruka and has more than two thousand years of experience with her powers. Imagine what would happen if someone were to attack the princess right in front of her." Ami said making the others pale as they recalled the attack she had used in the game to clear out most of the guards in the World Tree.

Michiru and Haruka both went ashen white and began trembling, clearly recalling what exactly Trista had done to Oberon. They still had nightmares from what she had done.

"If she gets pissed I'm getting the hell out of dodge. I do not want to see that again." Haruka said her face pale as she shook slightly, trembling in horror at the memory.

"He had dared keep my wife hostage and experiment on both my wife and my daughter. Of course I was going to show my displeasure. Arrogant fool even called himself a god as he did so." Trista said with a snort as she pulled Usagi closer.

"Our first order of business however should be getting the rainbow crystals back from Beryl. We know they can't form the Silver Crystal of the moon kingdom without the princess, but she'll learn that they will never work for her soon if we don't do something." Minako said bringing them all back on track to Sailor business. Usagi just gave a sly smile that made Trista grin.

"We can do it no problem but I need to know where they are, a way to get there and back undetected… and a red fedora and long red trench-coat." Usage said making Trista begin to chuckle under her breath. Ami and Minako both began grinning or chuckling darkly as they got the hint, making Rei scoot away from them warily.

"What?" Rei asked looking at her princess confused, she hadn't been in the game to rescue her princess after all.

"Princess is going to pull a Carmen." Minako said chuckling darkly.

"With all the grief Beryl and her generals have given us, I don't feel too bad about it." Ami said with a sadistic giggle that really freaked out everyone but Trista and Usagi.

"Do you think this Beryl woman will get the reference?" Usagi asked with a grin.

Trista just snorted and grinned back.

"Doubtful. I didn't even get the reference until you explained it to me after your prank on those Quest Hunters."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sailor Moon and Sword Art Online**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"What are you doing here young lady?" A red clad Usagi asked looking at a very pale and malnourished girl in the realm Beryl and her minions resided in. The girl was unhealthily pale as if she hadn't seen the sun in a long time, and she was so skinny that Usagi could count her ribs through her far too big clothes.

"Princess of light." The girl with lavender eyes said staring wide eyed up at Usagi who froze. That title…looking around Usagi noticed the discarded Nerve Gear in one corner of the room far away from the cot that served as the girls bed.

"SAO? Let's get you out of here." Usagi said attaching the bag of jewels to her belt and moving to help support the smaller girl with a worried look. No survivor got left behind…and whatever these people wanted the girl for could not be good. Not for anyone.

"The game ended so long ago though…I only woke up recently." The girl said making Usagi frown. Not just SAO but the brainwashing attempt too? Man the girls' luck sucked worse than Usagi's own huh? She didn't even seem to know what had happened which implied she had been in this room for several weeks at the least, probably longer by the pale parlor of her skin.

"Someone kept a good many of us hostage in another game. Kirito and Trista saved us though. My real name is Usagi Tsukino but apparently I'm also Sailor Moon." Usagi said introducing herself as she helped get the girl out of the dark area where Trista couldn't get to her through the darkness. The girl was a bit heavier than usual and Usagi saw some dark red almost angry spots on the girls frail arms and legs and she caught a nearly metallic glint from the girl when they passed by some of the lamps that were hanging up to light the dark hallways.

"Firefly…sorry…in game name…my real name is Hotaru…Hotaru Tomeo." The girl said weakly as she leaned heavily on the older girl who supported her with a wince. Perhaps she should have arranged to do this at a later date because her body was still weak and sore? Ah but if she did there was no telling what would have happened to this girl. Usagi would hate herself more if she had put off coming here and had arrived too late to help the girl or save her from whatever these creeps were planning for her.

"Nice to meet you Taru-chan. Don't worry we're going to get out of here soon. I have an escape already lined up." Usagi said smiling slightly at the girl to help put her more at ease. That and because while she knew how to be serious and stoic at times, Usagi was much more likely to try and keep the mood light as she smiled through several bad days as if nothing bothered her.

She wanted to make sure that everyone else was happy and if they were…then her days weren't so bad. As long as everyone else was happy and safe then she didn't really care what happened to her. Everyone else was more important to the blond princess of the moon.

"Why are you…dressed as a blond Carmen Sandiego?" Hotaru asked smiling weakly and earning a grin from Usagi. The girl who was obviously Japanese recognized the American character? It was official. She was keeping this girl. She was awesome!

"You are one of the only ones who actually recognized it on sight or at all for that matter. You are one of my newest and bestest friends Taru-chan! So what are you doing hanging around here?" Usagi asked grinning at the girl who blushed a bit and looked unsure even though she was starting to breath heavily now, they had been walking more than she was used to.

"I never had friends before…when I woke up…the lady, some Queen apparently, said they sensed a power in me…something about…Saturn?"


End file.
